


Set Point

by carolinecrane



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: M/M, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you need a little break from heroics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yabamena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yabamena/gifts), [mysticshell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticshell/gifts).



Technically speaking, none of this was Will's fault. He'd flown into the path of danger, sure, but only because he could see that Warren was outnumbered, and even with his fire power he couldn't take on that many guys.

The plan had been to fly in, grab Warren, and fly both of them to safety, whether Warren liked it or not. It had seemed like a solid idea at the time. What Will didn't know was that Warren was just the bait, and as soon as Will reached him, one of Mr. Freeze's minions pointed his giant ray gun at the snow-covered mountain behind them and started an avalanche. Will tried to fly them out of harm's way, but it turned out that snow moved really fast. Too fast for Warren to melt it all, and way too fast for Will to outmaneuver.

Which was how they found themselves buried under a solid pile of snow and ice, shivering in spite of the fact that they were pressed together from neck to toe.

"Nice going."

"Sorry," Will said, even though he still didn't think it was his fault. "I was just trying to help."

"Big help," Warren said, shifting on top of Will, and that definitely wasn't helping. "Though it was pretty stupid of Freeze to think he could trap us in the snow for long. It's going to take me a little while to melt it far enough to get us out of here without setting you on fire, but at least you won't freeze to death in the meantime."

"Yeah, sure. Take your time," Will answered, sliding the hands that were still pressed against Warren's back a little further down.

Warren raised an eyebrow, but instead of commenting he focused his concentration on own his hands where they were trapped on either side of Will. When he'd melted the snow enough to move them a little he worked his way down, slowly melting the ice around them until they were pressed together in a sort of snow cave. There still wasn't a lot of room to move, and Will's back was pretty cold from being pressed against the snow under him, but the rest of him was pretty warm, so he didn't really mind.

"I think I can go a little faster now," Warren said.

Will managed to lift his arms far enough to slide them around Warren's neck, arching up off the snow just enough to get his attention. "There's not really any rush, is there?"

"What about Freeze and his freeze ray or whatever?" Warren asked, but he let Will brush their lips together, hands on Will's hips and warming him up a little more.

"Let somebody else save the day for once," Will answered. He kissed Warren again, harder this time, and when Warren kissed him back he felt the snow around them start to melt a little more. "Maybe Zach can reflect off the snow and blind them all or something."

Warren snorted a laugh, but he let Will pull him close, hands sliding under Warren's costume to press against too-hot skin. 

"Yeah," Warren murmured against his lips, "that could work."


End file.
